BTH and Domenic Meets Sonic Part 4 Tails - A Dark Secret
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: Welcome to a horror story. Will things ever be right in the story? Rated M for many swears and blood. No sonamy in this one. Sorry.
1. Tails - A Dark Secret

Tails - A Dark Secret

Hey, me And Dom decided to do a horror rp. It turned out so good, I wanted to make it a story. Even Domenic was impressed. So, if you don't wanna see me and Dom in this version of the story, I'll just make another and make it all characters only. Besides, I wanna see if i can make a hella good horror story. Well, here we go. And no, none of this stuff actually happen.

Rated M or blood, swears, and death. So just read the story because i don't care if you're under 18. I'm 16! Anyway, Let's start. MANY game references included. Which means you'll see some game character quotes. I even took some Mortal Kombat characters.

Domenic decided to visit Tails. As he walked up to the lab door. He saw red ketchup stains on the lab door. What a bad way to start the story. I'm already not scared. Lol.

Domenic: That's unlike tails. He always keeps his stuff clean…

The door opens with a squeak and a loud thud. Domenic saw nothing but darkness.

Domenic: Forget watching a horror movie. I'm fucking inside one.

That's why it's awesome.

Domenic: Tails? TAAILLSSS? You home?

Nothing was heard. You stepped inside but then...the door locked behind you. Like every horror game/movie. (You = Domenic) Sorry if you thought i was talking to the readers/you guys. Wait….am I breaking the 4th wall? Let's just continue.

Domenic: Classical. Nice one tails. Where did you get such perfect light blocking material? Are you by any chance testing night vision goggles of some sort?

?: This way...

Domenic: What way? I can't see a thing. I can't even see my hands.

A door opened in the right...

Domenic: How did you...get over there so fast?

Scorpion: **GET OVER THERE! lol jk.**

Dom was shaking. His pulse was beating fast. Questions were flying by.

WHEEE! Lol jk.

Domenic: Tails? (slowly walks to the door)

The door closed behind you. You see a light in a table. It was a flashlight.

Domenic: Okay you can stop being a creep now...(takes the flashlight and shines around)

A plate rolls out of nowhere.

Domenic: The...fuck...(shines where the plate came from)

There was red ketchup stains on the plate. Lol, get it?

Domenic: Okay... It's not funny anymore...It's boring...You might as well put the fuse back in...And turn on the lights...And...Become...Visible...Tails?

?: I see you...

Domenic: Well then at least you know that those night vision goggles are working I'd like to see you but I can't because I don't have night vision goggles and the lights are off.

The lights flickered in your flashlight.

Domenic: Well that's just awesome! Now I won't be able to see at all. Hang on, I feel a presence behind me.

 _ **WHACK!**_

Domenic: Ow. What was that for?

?: That wasn't me...that was a friend of mine.

Domenic: Oh really?

?: Yeah...he's about to put you to sleep.

A hand then forcefully held Domenic. He was inhaling gas.

Domenic: MFFT! Mfft.….mfft…mf…...mm...m…(closes eyes)

Dom passed out.

Later, You wake up in a chair.

Domenic: In the rec room. The doctor tells me the surgery went well. Lol. Just kidding.

Dom used all of his might to struggle out of the chain. TEST YOUR MIGHT!

Domenic: What is this you're playing at?

Mortal Kombat. Lol.

Dom felt like voices were whispering in his head. He knew something was wrong. His heart beated so fast. His pulse was higher than ever. He was scared. He couldn't think of anything.

Domenic: Who are you even? If you want to scare me, you already accomplished that. But I know 1 thing for sure. You aren't Tails. Not the real one at least.

Tails: (steps up) oh...am I? Who else could have built all this?

Domenic: Well, you can buy chains and creepy masks at the local superstore in my home town. Nothing special about that.

Tails: Dom... It's me...your buddy Tails...who's about to carve a name in your chest...

Domenic: You WHAT?!

Tails: (Takes out knife) That's right...my name is gonna let you know that I'm Tails...

Domenic: Right. I was just about to panic because i have like the longest name ever. So, jokes over. Can you set me free now?

Tails: Tsk tsk tsk...no...I wish I have choice... But...wait...I do... And I say no

Domenic: Okay. So assuming you suddenly turned into a sadistic freak, which I think is improbable, what has gone into you?!

Tails: No questions. It's time for shred some blood. (Goes closer to you and raise the knife)

Domenic: WHAT the FUCK TAILS?! I've never seen you like THIS

Tails: Now you know the dark side of me...Hold still and I'll make this quick. Heh heh.

Tails knocked you out with the grip of the knife. Your shirt was removed and the knife started tearing through your skin. Ripping through many skin cells. Blood was dripping everywhere. Screams! BLOOD! PAIN! EVERYWHERE!

Tails: T. A. I. L. S. Now to finish you.

Tails rose the knife and aimed at his chest. THUNK! A powerful hit knocked out Tails. It was me! Whoo! I went to Dom and shaked him.

Bromaster: DOMENIC! GET UP

Dom was sitting there. Bleeding. I slapped his face.

Bromaster: Come on! Please! We got to go!

I hit the lock on the chain with the bat. The lock broke off. Dom then opened his eyes. He really couldn't notice the pain on his chest.

Domenic: WHOA I just had a fucking nightmare...Wait, I don't remember falling asleep here. And is it cold in here or is it ju…..

Dom saw a craving on my arm.

Domenic: The fuck! What the hell happened? Please don't tell me that was real.

I nodded.

Bromaster: It's totally real. Tails is fucking mental. But hey, Tails didn't kill you at least.

Domenic: WE GOTTA GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE THEN!

Bromaster: Calm down! Panic is gonna make things a whole lot worst. Trust. I seen a lot of movies.

Domenic: IT DOESN'T MATTER AS LONG AS WE MOVE THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE!

Bromaster: DUDE! you are gonna wake him up.

Domenic: Let's run then! AWAY FROM THAT GUY!

Bromaster: We have to do something though. The door is locked.

Domenic: Shit!

Bromaster: We need to find the key. And I know where it is.

Domenic: Where?! No time for games. We need to get away. Before i bleed to death. Or maybe WORST!

Bromaster: Look. We need to go upstairs in the 5th left door.

Lol. Coming up with a plan. Cause this story is really embarrassing. COOL!.

Domenic: Doesn't matter. Where is the fucking key?!

Bromaster: It's on a keyring. (BAM DUM CRASH!)

Domenic: Okay. Then let's move. And I'm taking this!

Domenic: (grabs baseball bat)

Bromaster: Whatever.

We both ran for it. I was freaked out about Tails. So many questions were swarming around my head. Dom was doing the same. We were both freaked out.

Bromaster: Hard to believe huh?

Domenic: WHAT IS HAPPENING MAN!?

Bromaster: That's what i like to know. We're almost there.

We both ran upstairs, I just bash right through the door. (Hint hint)

Domenic: Where is the key?!

Bromaster: (Looks around) 5th left door...left door.. found it! (Open door and see a key ring)

Domenic: Oh my GOD we aren't gonna live through this are we?! We're gonna die! And the portal will take our corpses to earth. And then everyone will freak out because of aliens!

Bromaster: Look. I been through alot right now...we're not gonna DIE! BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Domenic: Okay WE won't die, I will. By myself. Cause you are a survivor. RIGHT?! You'll survive. Cause you cheat death.

Bromaster: NO WAY! I got your back. Just that when we get back. We'll never return and forget all about this. Cause I don't know if this is because we come into a fantasy world and fucked it up. Or maybe this dimension is fuckedup because of us coming back and forth.

Domenic: Hey, can we discuss this later. I really wanna get the fuck out of here and live.

Bromaster: (takes keyring) okay. We're... LOOK OUT!

Domenic: (swings bat without looking what it is) Shit! What is it! Who did I hit!

Bromaster: Nice. You managed to hit a girl.

Domenic: Fuck!

Amy:...

Domenic: Sorry! DAMN IT! Our last hope. I killed it. FUCK!

Bromaster: You...knocked her out cold. Cool! KO! You knocked out a girl! And hey, pun included.

Subzero: You wish to take my ice cold puns? You weaklings are a joke. Lol jk. Jk = Just kidding for any dummies out there.

Domenic: I'm hopeless...What did you shout "look out" for? I wouldn't expect Amy to want to kill us.

Bromaster: (picks her up) Hey, I can't know who it is when i see a shadowy person behind you.

Domenic: Then again, I never thought Tails would ever wanna almost kill me.

Bromaster: Me neither. Something is wrong. And now we have to get out of here. But we can't take Amy with us! We have to figure out something.

Domenic: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! We can't just leave Amy here. We have to evacuate her to earth or I don't know.

Bromaster: Hey, you think people won't she realize a pink hedgehog in earth. All the people are gonna be like "LOOK A RARE PINK HEDGEHOG! WE MUST SAVE THE SPECIES!" And others are gonna be like "Fuck that! I'm taking her skin and wear it." Or she'll just be raped instead. Or killed. I'm not taking her to earth. I may be a bummer but fuck all of you. You can look for another rare hedgehog. This is just too ra-

Domenic: OKAY STOP TALKING! WE GET IT! BUT WE certainly don't just leave her here to get killed from Tails.

Bromaster: Okay. Well looks and see if Sonic is still alive! And I'm feeling a little awkward about what's happening. I'm in a fake world and already about to get killed from a sonic char-

Domenic: Hey man, you need to stop talking and think about getting out of here.

Dom felt something on his shoulder. He shivered with fear.

Domenic: Shit! (blindly swings bat and missed) Huh?

Tails: Guys...you forgot your date with death...

Domenic: Shut up Tails.

We ran till we got to the door

Bromaster: KEYS! (takes out keys)

Domenic: Just smash the fucking door!

Domenic: (Whacks door with the baseball bat)

Bromaster: No! You broke the bat. The door is steel. You trying to take the same idea i used for breaking down the door?

Domenic: The thing was useless anyways! It only caused trouble.

Bromaster: You are a retard man. We could have used it in so many ways. Pause though. (unlocks door and runs out) FREEDOM!

Domenic: Lock it from the outside!

Bromaster: (locks door)

Domenic: Well, what the FUCK was that! Tails is sadistic Amy is knocked out The rest are dead I presume I'm about to faint.

Amy: (groans)

Domenic: Look who's waking up

Bromaster: (sets her down)

Amy: Oh...my head...

Domenic: Take it easy

Amy: (looks at us) Guys? What happened to you two? Domenic: Long story

Domenic: Very long story

Amy: WHA?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

Domenic: I must have hit pretty hard if you forgot this much. Hey...calm down. I hardly know nothing either All I know is that Tails is NOT a friend anymore

Bromaster: We're gonna be so screwed after this!

Domenic: Aren't we already screwed.

MORE DRAMA!

Sonic: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU 3 DOING?!

Domenic: Hey sonic... I suggest you stay the fuck away from tails

Sonic: Why?!...what the...hell? What is going on?

Domenic: Good question. Tails has turned... Weird. Weird as in carving his name into us

Bromaster: Sonic...would you like to see your buddy?

Sonic: Yeah!

Bromaster: Look at that window.

Domenic: I highly suggest you DON'T! The guy is fucking mental!

Sonic: Hmm...(looks at Window)

A bloody smile in the dark showed. Oh man THE CHESHIRE SMILE IS PERFECT to imagine Tails smiling in the dark.

Domenic: Told ya

Bromaster: HOLY SHIT! THAT'S FREAKY!

Sonic: Tails?! What happened?!

Domenic: You won't get any sensical answers from him.

Tails: (placed a round item on the window it started beeping)

Bromaster: Hey...is he?

Domenic: I suggest we run

But too late….. _ **BOOM!**_ We both flew in the air. Sonic and amy flew the other way

We're badly injured. BUT DOM just done that action that saves you from breaking your legs when falling from the sky.

Domenic: (tactical roll)

Bromaster: HEY! I can't move...my leg...damn it!

Domenic: Shit. (runs back to me) (Me = Me. And sometimes Dom.) I'm not leaving you. We gotta find a way to defend ourselves. (Helps you up) Next time roll damn it.

Bromaster: Hey….that roll can't always work you know. And my leg is hurt from the blast. But let's just think of something for now.

Domenic: I'll try hack tails central computer and see what I can reach from there.

Bromaster: You mean like read his journal and find out what happened? Like every scientist has?

Domenic: No stupid. See if there is anything useful on there. Like I don't know... Maybe some... Right. There really is nothing that could help is. Whatever. (takes out phone)

Bromaster: No wait!

Domenic: Huh?

Bromaster: Tails is smart. He might want us to hack his stuff. He might find us!

Domenic: Man, he will anyway

Tails: Not a bad guess.

Bromaster: LOOK OUT!

Domenic: Dude, chill

Bromaster: NO! IT'S...

Domenic: What could possibly be there? You are prob imaging things.

Bromaster: Actually You might be right. Maybe I'm tripping. Even though i don't do drugs.

Domenic: Yeah. See? Nothing.

Tails: Hey! I know you can see me!

Bromaster: Did you hear something?

Domenic: Prob the wind.

Tails: HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!

Domenic: Shut up. (MLG 360 spin powerful elbow one backward hit KNOCKOUT!)

Tails: (falls) Damn, I fell for that! (passed out)

Announcer: K.O!

Bromaster: (sighed) Nice...

Domenic: We gotta get outta here. If I hit the perfect spot we got 10 minutes.

Bromaster: (limps towards Tails and crouch) hmm...

Domenic: We have no time for this

Bromaster: No...this is a clone.

Domenic: Does it matter? We still gotta run. Or limp

Bromaster: Do you have a handkerchief?

Domenic: No. Why?

Bromaster: I need to tie a rag on my leg to let it heal

Domenic: Dang. Can it wait?

Bromaster: Damn...find something...AAAGH! Just... give me your lucky socks...

Domenic: Really?

Bromaster: Plz! We have no time!

Domenic: Okay okay...(hands you a sock)

Bromaster: (ties sock on my leg.) Thanks. Now let's get out of here. Okay...look...I think this might work. But you might not like it buddy

Domenic: Say it already

Bromaster: Since you know how to hack because you are a excellent computer programmer..you go into tails lab and hack into his computer and find out something we can use...

Domenic: I doubt I'll manage it. And I also doubt I'll get in there alive.

Bromaster: THEN WE GO

Domenic: HECK YEAH! LET'S GO!

Bromaster: But do like Solid Snake does and use stealth. Without the cardboard box.

Domenic: Nah i'll do it like a liquid snake. Go with the flow.

Bromaster: Oh man YOU ARE SO BAD AT JOKES!

Domenic: Hey, chill. I doubt I'll make it even if i use the backdoor.

Bromaster: Come on man. We got 1 shot. We can't fail. You're our only Hope

Domenic: Yeah whatever.

Bromaster: Now let's go... I'll see if...any more of those dummies are around.

Domenic: Okay. Let's go

Well then we are at the lab door then. It was blown open.

Domenic: We are at the crater

Bromaster: whatever. It's too dark though. Lucky my black phone has a LED light.

Bromaster: (Takes out phone and turns on light)

A creepy Tails doll was in front of the door.

Bromaster: AGH oh. It's just the Tails dolls. Everyone's worst nightmare

Domenic: Oh. Man is he a creep!

Bromaster: Well...of course. (Picks up doll.) You're supposed to be everyone's nightmare. But I'm not gonna hurt you though. Cause you're like not scary. Let me just say this to you. To be honest. You are so useless. Your life was a mistake.

Tails doll: (makes sad face)

Bromaster: Hey. I'm sorry but it's true.

Domenic: Creepy, not scary Tails doll is creepy, not scary

Bromaster: Man he is not creepy anymore. (drops the doll) You doll...sorry but you're a waste of my time. (walks past)

Domenic: Hey doll, don't worry. You still creep me the fuck out. That won't change. Now stop the sad face before I start feeling sorry for you!

Bromaster: Man! Get the fuck over here! He's a fucking doll.

Domenic: So what? I won't judge it. Never hurt me did it?

Bromaster: Man! I'M GONNA HIT YOU WITH THAT DOLL IF YOU WON'T….hey Scorpion can you finish my line.

Scorpion: GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!

Domenic: Calm the fuck down man! He still has feelings.

Bromaster: THAT'S IT! (Takes doll and tears it to pieces. Then pushes you inside)

Domenic: What was that for?!

Bromaster: For defending a fucking doll and not realizing what situation we're in!

Domenic: Yeah calm down man. Where is the central computer at?

Bromaster: Okay...and...what?! No...something not right!

Domenic: You noticed that early. OH FUCKING COURSE SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT! WE ARE LEGIT IN A FUCKING SCARY SITUATION!

Bromaster: No! The lab! Its...bigger than before! Look around man! IT'S SO HUGE! Pause.

Domenic: Yeah right and i'm Bill gat... You're right. Damn. This is gonna be complicated

(Door slammed shut)

Bromaster: Where did the door come from!? WTF?!

Domenic: No fucking clue. (Looks around)

Bromaster: (Sees gun on table) Oh, look. self defense. (grabs gun and ammo clip) Tails left a weapon here. I'm fucking badass again.

Domenic: YES! WHO's gonna make a comment on this sentence I'm speaking right now and then appear like a real creep NOW? HUH?!

?: I see you...

Domenic: Did you miss me?

Bromaster: (Bring out gun) Yeah. Mother fucker!

Domenic: Well, i'm gonna quote. "Single man, reveal yourself!"

All around was Tails everywhere.

Bromaster: ...Oh shit...

Domenic: Single, not multiplied. Well, I guess now the situation is too serious for humor. One question for the Tails. Is one of you the real tails, or are you all copies?

Tails: Sorry. Can't answer that

Bromaster: Well thanks for replying though.

Domenic: Well guess we will never know.

Bromaster: Let's just fight. Cause I'm not dumb to waste ammo

Domenic: So. How do we go about this? One at a time? Or all at once? Maybe work our way through in groups of 3? Let's just ask another question. WHO'S ON FIRST?

All the Tails brought out they're knives.

Domenic: ANY VOLUNTEERS MAY RAISE THEIR HANDS...to…...Fuck

Bromaster: Oh shit...you should pause on that.

Domenic: Pause. And hopefully a real pause to get out of here.

All came closer.

Tails: You can surrender or die

Bromaster: ...

Domenic: Ummm... Can I read the contract again?

Tails: Surrender or die. Either way you're gonna die.

Domenic: Do you have any personal recommendations?

Bromaster: DUDE! FOR REAL?!

Domenic: Hey. This is a hard decision! I need some advice. You back there (points at a random Tails). What would you recommend? Surrender or die?

Tails: Ummm…..eat?

Other Tails: Shut up. That not an answer!

First Tails: Sorry I wasn't paying attention.

Bromaster: Man! You guys are dumb. (Shoots the 3 tails that were blocking the right door) LET'S GO!

Domenic: (make a run for it) I'LL PLACE MY ORDER LATER.

Bromaster: (Limbs and gets stabbed in the arm) FUCK!

Domenic: Fuck!

Bromaster: (punches tails from the left and limps to the door) CLOSE IT!

Domenic: (closes the door)

Domenic: The key!

Bromaster: (gives you key)

Domenic: (locked door)

CH. 1 ENDS


	2. Tails - A Dark Secret ch 2

Domenic: So, what next?

Bromaster: well...I chosen a random door. So I guess, find the computer. And maybe something to treat this wound on my arm.

Domenic: I guess. First priority is safety. We got 99 copies of mad tails in da house. Shoot one kill it 98 copies of mad tails in da house. The real one reproduces one more. Back to 99 copies of mad tails in da house.

Tails: make that 101.

Domenic: Are you real or just another fake.

Tails: just a fakie. Like the rest.

Domenic: I would like to see the real one.

Tails: He's napping.

Domenic: And i'd like to review the complaints book of this facility. Right, i'm not in britain. Not every place has a complaints book.

Bromaster: Dude...(British accent) ARE YOU RETARDED?!

Domenic: (proper scouse accent like) nah. I'm a fuckin scouser an 'a swear te god if you ge' on me nerves a single fuck'n time ill smash yer bloody 'ed in. Same fer the wollyback up 'ere

Bromaster: (aimed at tails and shot him) That's 1 less tails we have to deal with

Domenic: So. Enough with the accents. Let's find something useful. A gun isn't gonna work alone. Doesn't matter what. Just SOMETHING other than fakers. Even if it's the real one. He still has better humor than the copies. Even if he went full. Lets go man! Were gonna get killed otherwise!

Bromaster: Hey...(points at bloody arm) help me so I can aim better.

Domenic: Do you even have any ammo left? Or are we fucked?

Bromaster: YEAH! I have 1 clip left. OW! Yo, help me with my arm please! I write with my left hand!

Domenic: How the hell am I supposed to help? Do you want to swap arms or what?

Bromaster: give me a rag or something…..

Domenic: If only we had a medic gun. THAT would be helpful. We gotta find the weapon racks. Last time I was here there was a button on the wall in that...room with 100s of tails copies in…...Well, forget that.

Bromaster: no...we have to...but first...give me your other lucky sock

Domenic: Right...

Domenic: (gives you my other sock)

Bromaster: (Ties sock and tries to get up. Then fell back on the wall and pushes a hidden button. The wall revealed all the ray guns and weapons)

Bromaster: WHAT?! AH the irony.

Domenic: Okay. Seems like he rebuilt a lot. THERE it is. I've been dying to try this one out. But Tails wouldn't let me. Fuck that! (picks up a massive ray gun)

Bromaster: WTF?! Okay what is that?

Domenic: The neuronic oxy-omnatic direct light emitter. Noodle for short. Tails has a thing for naming

Bromaster: ...You're not taking that.

Domenic: Why

Bromaster: 1. you don't know how to use it. 2. We don't know what it does and 3. If we take that, Tails will use it against us and BAM we're screwed

Domenic: 1. Tails showed me how it works. 2. Tails gave me an in depth explanation on how it works and what it does. 3. He won't. He's nervous about using it himself.

Bromaster:. BUT! They are too many clones and they can take it easily from us.

Domenic: I'll have them covered. i'll take whatever the fuck I want. And, what other choice do we have? You really want to fight tails with a hologram projector? Or a torch?

Bromaster: Fine! But it's on you if things go bad!

Domenic: Hey, things always go bad. It's my job to stop them going worse. Now let's raid that room!

Bromaster: WAIT! HEAL ME FIRST!

Domenic: Oh right.

Dom grabbed the medic gun and blasted it at me. I was healed.

Bromaster: Thanks.

Domenic: Don't mention it. But can I have….actually never mind. I don't want my socks back. So. Here's the plan You open the door and then get the bloody fuck out of my line of shot. I'll take care of the rest. Oh, and one thing. Close your eyes. If you look at the beam it will fry your eyes out. And don't worry if the temperature rises by 50 degrees. That's normal.

Bromaster: (Looks at weapon rack and grabbed 2 weapons) Cool, a grenade and more clips. I'm becoming a badass again. Well anyways lets do it. (opens door)

Nobody was there.

Domenic: Really? I really wanted to fire that shot. Dang

Bromaster: Well guess better luck next time.

Domenic: Shall we go then?

I saw a button and thought for a bit.

Bromaster: As soon we hit that button though.

Domenic: The ONE moment you can't wait to see tails clones they don't appear. Typical. Too damn typical

Bromaster: Well let's push the button (goes to button)

Domenic: Okay. Go ahead

I pressed the button. A door opened then….A bunch of clones came out.

Bromaster: Wow lucky we got the weapons. XD

Domenic: YEAH! I MISSED YOU ALL!

Tails 1: Oh Shoot.

Tails 2: NO DON'T SAY THAT QUOTE! DAMN IT!

Domenic: YOU BET I'LL SHOOT!

Bromaster: AW MAN! COME ON THAT WAS FUCKING COINCIDENCE! (close eyes)

Domenic: (releases shot. The room was filled with light. All the Tails disintegrated. I get sent flying cause of the knockback.)

Bromaster: I believe its recoil btw.

Domenic: THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME

Bromaster: You better lower that damage settings. Cause that's too much. You even set the room on fire.

The room was on fire.

Domenic: Yeah. I'll open the panel. (opens panel.) Well, he put a lot of effort into UI design.

Bromaster: Well please turn it down for like a couple

Domenic: Sure

Domenic: I know what I'm doing

Bromaster: Riiiight...

Domenic: Hey, it's easy. (changes loads of values and knobs) Got this. Still don't look at the ray though. At least I can stay where I shoot it now

Bromaster: Come on. (Pulls your arm to the pathway)

Domenic: Yeah. So. We pick a random door and if its bad I'll take care of it with the noodle. Why did tails have to call it noodle

Bromaster: No one cares. To be honest I rather complain about the person who named a sandwhich A FUCKING SANDWHICH!

Domenic: I do care. Toxic biohazard sounds way better than noodle. But it doesn't fit. Hmm….

Bromaster: Let's call it light.

Domenic: Nah that's lame.

Bromaster: Its makes more sense though! Come on that was fucking genius!

Domenic: Deathlight? How's that?

Bromaster: Eh...fair enough

Domenic: Ok. Deathlight it is.

 _ **NAME HAS BEEN DECIDED!**_

Domenic: Let's take care of some clones

Bromaster: Hack that door please!

Domenic: Or just blow it up.

Bromaster: NO! SERIOUSLY DUDE?! No! PICKLOCK PLEASE!

Domenic: Nah. That's easy hacking. Just need a paper clip. Stick that in there and bridge two contacts.

Bromaster: Whatever. Just picklock that lock.

Domenic: It's not a lock btw. Tails won't use it as a lock.

Bromaster: Still what it called

Domenic: It works completely different. He showed me once. Its surprisingly simple. (I stick 4 paper clips into the keyhole at different angles) BAM! (the door opens)

Bromaster: Okay...we're almost there to the computer.

Domenic: How do you know?

Bromaster: cause (pulls out tails map) I studied!

Domenic: Right...Where next?

Bromaster: Well...(looks down) we fall down.

Domenic: Great!

Bromaster: TRAP DOOR! JUST FUCKING GREAT! WE WERE SO CLOSE!

Domenic: Well less we were close. And remember. Roll this time!

Bromaster: Right! WAIT BEFORE LAWS OF PHYSICS GETS US! (does 1080 spin and backflip) How I do?

Domenic: pssh gotta put more power in to it. (Does pentabackflip while grabbing leg and does 1080 spin and does a frontflip while crossing fingers)

Bromaster: Man….how the fuck...okay gravity do your thing. (Falls down )

Domenic: (spins down)

Bromaster: STOP STUNTING!

Domenic: Fine. I'm getting dizzy anyways. Btw roll okay? Its always there to keep your legs safe.

Bromaster: Wait. Not if you're going straight down.

Domenic: You can roll but you do it differently.

Bromaster: But gravity will easily kill us. We are fucked!

There was a small slide going far left.

Bromaster: Oh maybe not.

Domenic: A SLIDE?! Well guess better then nothing.

Bromaster: Yeah sure I guess.

We both slid faster and faster going deep straight down. We were like high in the sky but we are underground.

Domenic: OH FUCK!

Bromaster: FUUUCK I'M AFRIAD OF FUCKING HEIGHTS!

Domenic: But we are underground.

Bromaster: SAME SHIIIIIT!

Domenic: Well look over at the end.

Bromaster: (sees the end of the slide as we slide fast)

Bromaster: Oh my I'm fucked…for sure.

We then zoomed pasted and flew far in a hole. We both landed in a cage hitting bars.

Me: AWGH!

Domenic: FUAGH! UGH That HURT ALOT!

Bromaster: That hurt! THAT HURT! OWWWW OOOOOH MY HEEEAD! I SEEE YOU ALL OVEE-

Domenic: NO TIME FOR JASON D. RIGHT NOW! First of all? Why is that placed sooooooo badly?! That can't be accidental

Real Tails: Ah! Right where I want you to be!

Domenic: Hey. Missed us? Oh. And I have news

1) We took the honors of naming deathlight

And 2) it works perfectly. Good job. Changed some stuff on the control panel. So and also we can easily get out of here with this puppy right here. (aims at bars)

Real Tails: Ah...and the bars are not gonna break when you use any kind of weapon. 2. Thanks for testing my stuff. 3. You're going to die

Domenic: No news?

Domenic: What a shame

Bromaster: TAILS YOU SICK FUCK! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! YOU USED TO SO AWESOME!

Domenic: True that

Tails: no time for talk now. Time to put you to sleep. (Takes out button and pushes it)

Bromaster: Wha...(gets knocked out)

Domenic: Not again man…..I just recovered from that headache you knocked me out earlier. (Gets knocked out)

TOO BAD!

 _ **Ch.2 END**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_

 _ **AND MAYBE EVEN MORE AWESOME!**_

 _ **AND ALSO M-**_

Domenic: Yeah we get it. Proceed to next chapter please.


	3. Tails - A Dark Secret ch 3

We both were chained up on a chair.

Domenic: (opens eyes)

Bromaster: (wakes up) damn...my head hurts. In my head...I see...you...all over me in my head...you fulfill my fantasy in my head...

Domenic: This is... Suboptimal

Bromaster: no...this is BULLSHIT!

Domenic: You're a fast learner. Congrats on the epiphany.

Tails: And now I have to teach you 2 another lesson.

Bromaster: no thanks.

Domenic: Uhhh...Nope.

Bromaster: but maybe you can teach me some Java. So I can stay track of my buddy.

Domenic: You won't catch up on me.

Bromaster: We will see my friend.

Domenic: Trust me. You'll have to rage quit a couple of times first. And go mad. Not quite as mad as tails but pretty close

Bromaster: Well, gotta work hard to keep up with your career. Alright Tails. We're done talking about Java. So you were saying?

Domenic: Something about a lesson. How about you lesson the tension in these chains. (not funny)

Tails: well I wasn't finished with you guys. (Pulls out knife)

Bromaster: Well buddy. If we if die here...I just wanted to say...

Domenic: Say what?

Bromaster: Your fly was open. XD LOL JK I wanted to say that you're like probably the 6th person who I met in FanFiction and become friends really quickly.

Domenic: What an anticlimax...

Bromaster: But it's really odd though.

Tails: well time to shred some skin. Who's first?

Bromaster: (sighs) …..me…..

Tails: Right! You're my least favorite person.

Bromaster: Yeah I figured.

Domenic: At least it's not me

Tails: you're my 3rd favorite person.

Domenic: Nice!

Bromaster: hey. I saved your ass from that saw blade!

Tails: time to repay the favor. (raise knife)

 _ **The blade dug through my chest. Making a straight line. Blood was bursting out. All Domenic could hear was the screams coming from his buddy. But the screams ended shortly. Could Domenic dare to look at his buddy after what just happened?**_

Domenic: Why?! What fucked you up THIS MUCH?!

Tails looked at you with a huge freakish smile. You can see the blood on his fur. That's right. That was his buddy's blood. The knife was soaked in blood.

Tails: Your turn Domenic.

Domenic: (I don't even fucking know how to react anymore. It's like two opposite worlds)

Tails raised the knife.

Tails: Any last words?

Domenic: _**TAILS YOU SICK FUCK!**_ Best quote ever!

Tails: Well now you're my 2nd least favorite person. Oh well time to die.

Tails dug the knife into your arm.

Domenic: AAAGHH FUCK AAGGH!

Tails: Actually...I got something else to try out. And your my lab experiment.

Domenic: Well you had that idea a bit fucking late didn't you?!

Tails: True. But who cares. (Knocks you out)

You woke up in a solid cold metal bed. You're chained up. And above of you is a damn I forgot the name. Peliem? Its a Axe that swings and gets lower.

Domenic: What the fuck tails?!

Domenic: You make even less sense now than when you explain how the noodle works!

Tails: I see your awaken. And I though you called it the death light?

Domenic: Whatever!

Tails: So...I wanna play a game. (Here's the tails version of saw

Domenic: (cool. Lets go)

Domenic: What game...

Tails: Above you is a giant Pendulum Axe.

THANKS FOR NOT SAYING WHAT THAT AXE WAS YOU FUCKING JERK! Tails is a jerk now.

Domenic: What you expect? It's a horror story.

Tails: Anyways. You can't move. You're legs are chained up. There's a key inside your arm...

Domenic: I'm not houdini. Just so that you know

Tails: Try to get it out. You have 30 secs. It's your choice...live or die.

Domenic: Seriously? SAW?!

Tails: Well come on that was a perfect time to say it.

Domenic: Whatever.

The Axe starts swinging and lowering.

Domenic: Well, I'm already covered in blood. What's the big deal? (grabs key) so, do I win now?

Tails: nope. You lucky your arm was num. Unlock the chain and get out of here. Don't look up.

Domenic: Right. Got you. (unlocks the chain and starts unwrapping it. once it's loose enough I slide out of the chains) Easy. Well, what's next? Or do I win now?

Tails: No...there are 2 games left. You might be able to live after this.

Domenic: Oh really?

Tails: Maybe...let's see how you play. Go to the next room and your next instructions will be there.

Domenic: Easy. I'll just cheese through this. (goes to the next door)

Tails: Ah...welcome to level two. In this room you'll have to shred some blood. Unless...you wanna die?

Domenic: What's the task

Tails: guess who's in that chair there? (Points at Bromaster sitting in a chair.)

Bromaster: Well...I thought I was dead.

Domenic: You're alive?

Bromaster: I guess I am.

Domenic: Well this is gonna be great

Tails: ah...Bromaster. You awaken in time.

Bromaster: why do my legs feel like it was (looks at stitched up legs) ah shit. This is bad.

Domenic: This is gonna suck...

Tails: Yep...check your pocket. Domenic. You have a scalpel in your pocket.

Domenic: Since when? The entire time?

Bromaster: Well...a small surgery knife...damn it….

Tails: you are gonna have to cut open Bromaster's leg and take the key out.

Bromaster: DAMN IT! I KNEW IT!

Domenic: One question

Tails: ask away?

Domenic: If I manage to pick that lock with the scalpel, do I get to pass?

Tails: You can try...but it won't work...I tested it out to make sure you don't overthink things.

Domenic: I'll take your word for it. Well, I'll never be a surgeon. I'll do it quick.

Bromaster: (close eyes) FUCK MY LIFE!

Domenic: You ready?

Bromaster: (Takes a deep breath and toughen up) LET'S DO IT!

Domenic: (one quick cut through all the stiches)

Bromaster: AGH!

Domenic: I've had stitches out before. Wasn't too bad was it?

Bromaster: That hurted alot. So this is gonna get worst!

Domenic: Okay these weren't proper stitches

Bromaster: DO IT MAN! I'M READY TO FACE THE PAIN!

Domenic: (digs in my skins) I'm gonna be sick!

Bromaster: SHIT! AGH! DAMN IT! Hurry! (fliches alot)

Domenic: QUIT MOVING! I'M TRYING! (digs deeper and felt something)

Bromaster: AAAAAAAGGGGH DAAAMN ITTTT! MY FUCKING LEG!

Domenic: I hope this is a key. (pulls it out)

Bromaster: AAAAAAGGGH!

Domenic: (looks at bloody key) Hey, it's over now.

Bromaster: AAGH AGH AGH AWWW AGH!

Tails: Well done. You did it. But, there's 1 more you 2 will have to face

Domenic: Cool. So that means I'm not alone?

Bromaster: AWWW MY FUCKING LEG! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TAILS!

Tails: There's a wheelchair in the left

Domenic: Let's agree he is a sick fuck. It sounds better. DOESN'T IT, YOU SICK FUCK?!

Tails: Meh.

Bromaster: Hey...there's a wheelchair. Can you bring it over here? By the way, AAAAGGH FUUUCK!

Domenic: Sure. (brings you the wheelchair) Tails, does the next room have ease of access?

Bromaster: (sits on wheelchair) I wonder what awaits us in there. Aw my fucking leg hurts so much.

Domenic: Who knows. Apart from mr. Sick fuck over there.

Bromaster: Okay. That's my line. Quit it.

Domenic: Okay. Okay.

Bromaster: Open the door man. And kick ass if we have too.

Domenic: Here goes (opens the door)

Bromaster: (goes to next room)

Domenic: (what awaits us?)

(Get ready to scream)

Domenic: (Ok)

Bromaster: We both entered the room. There was skulls everywhere. Knuckles, Shadow's, Silver's, even Team Chaotic.

Domenic: I've seen some shit from you tails, but THIS just tops it ALL!

Bromaster: Tails...this is messed up. Look...if you stop now...and say this was all of joke...I'll just say this...I forgive you

Domenic: I'm sure the rational tails wouldn't have done that. Not even as a joke.

Tails: sorry guys. But I'm the new Tails. I can finally take over Möbius. Killing people with my amazing inventions. I'm such a genius.

Bromaster: Buddy. You can say it if you want. Say what you wanted to say to Mr. ?

Domenic: This is so far from normal. And nah you'll say it.

Bromaster: Well. Guess I'll do it. YOU SICK FUCK! THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?!

(Plot twist incoming)

Domenic: (can't wait)

Tails: Guys...this is what I wanted to do the entire time. I planned all this from the beginning to now...this is my deepest secret.

Domenic: So you were a sick fuck all along?

Bromaster:...all those times we had...

Tails: Yep...pretty much

Domenic: But...what...why...I have so many questions about this.

Tails: Sorry Domenic. But now is the time to start level 3

Domenic: Let's go!

Tails: There's a giant beast in front of you. You must slay it.

Bromaster: Wait what?

Domenic: Where?

Domenic: Is it invisible?

Bromaster: ah shit. Going in hand to hand combat

?: (steps in the light)

Domenic: Oh. Not invisible. Sup (extends arm for fistbump)

Tails: (you will face me)

Domenic: Cool!

Bromaster: how about no Brofist!

Domenic: Hey! Tails is still cool. Even if he is a madman.

Bromaster: You really saying that?

Domenic: Yeah i rea- JUST KIDDING YOU SICK FUCK! But I admit he is cool. Well, good luck (offers handshake)

Tails: (goes in tornado battle mode and shakes hand)

Domenic: Yeah right! Use the fucking tornado.

Domenic: Can I at least have the noodle then?

Bromaster: after this...I'm going to tear off your head and like sonic exe would say. I will say. I AM GOD!

Tails: Who?

Bromaster: It's a creepypasta

Domenic: Speaking of pasta. Can I use the noodle?

Tails: nope.

Domenic: YOU serious? COME ON!

Bromaster: I got a plan to take it down.

Domenic: Yeah?

Tails: ...pfft. You're never beat me.

Domenic: Good timing. Usually I have the dumb ideas that somehow work in the end. Right now, nothing. Lets hope your dumb ideas also somehow work out in the end.

Bromaster: Hey buddy...I still got 1 thing Tails haven't gotten.

Domenic: A wheelchair?

Bromaster: No...(Pulls out grenade)

Domenic: Okay. We got this.

Bromaster: But, we have to throw it at a certain spot. Plus...I don't have perfect aiming. So...we got 1 shot

Domenic: Yeah.

Domenic: Well, what other choice do we have?

Bromaster: well. Let's see...(pulls ring and wait a bit and throws it)

Tails: (dodges it and the explosion went _**BOOM!**_

Bromaster: Well we tried.

Domenic: Fuck man..

Bromaster: We're screwed.

Domenic: I could have told you that.

Bromaster: Well...I'm out of ideas. Do you have 1 Mr. smart guy?

Domenic: No.

Bromaster: Well...guess we DIE. Hey man, thanks for everything. You're a really cool dude.

Domenic: Hey it was no trouble. You're fine too.

Bromaster: (shakes hand)

Domenic: (shakes back)

Tails: (charges up powerful blast)

Bromaster: Well, if you ever think of something say it or act fast mate.

Domenic: I'll see. And same for you….(looks at exit behind them) hmm…. (looks back at Tails.)

Tails blast fired...everything was in slow motion for Domenic. If quickly. He might just be lucky enough to save himself and his buddy. He then decided to push his buddy down on the ground.

Domenic pushed Bromaster down...causing them to land on the ground. Tails blast shot the exit.

You saw the exit and immediately told Bromaster to run towards the exit.

Domenic: (in slow motion) run for the exit!

Bromaster: (in slow motion lifts wheelchair and sit and follows)

Tails was covered in smoke from the blast he shot.

Allow me to quote my favorite character Smoke from mortal Kombat 9

Smoke: When there's smoke there's fire!

Domenic: Apply cold water to burnt area.

Smoke: Whatever. (disappears in smoke)

Bromaster: Well guess I'll charge in. CHARGE! (ROLLS THE WHEELCHAIR SO HARD THAT IF I TOUCH THE wheel it'll shred my hand)

I jumped off the chair. I managed to passed by the fire. You haven't seen me for 25 secs. But...you see me walking in with the ray guns.(yes i shot myself with the medic gun)

Bromaster: So...shall we fight?

Domenic: Yeah. Just gimme deathlight. I'll have that covered.

Bromaster: (gives you deathlight) Bet you missed it.

Domenic: Yep. (turns towards Tails) Let me ENLIGHTEN you.

Bromaster: NO! Its like this! Let me light up your day.

Domenic: Okay. I'll go for that Next time. (extends control panel)

Tails: You're armed...but you'll never defeat my true baby right here.

Domenic: What do you mean? Do you have another secret weapon?

The Tornado formed into a giant knife. That's right...a knife...which is pretty...strange

Bromaster: Guess you like cutting things short

Domenic: Bromaster! Watch your feet! I got an idea. (Switches loads of settings on the control panel)

Bromaster: Umm...but I just starting walking now. Why?

Domenic: (Deathlight makes a buzzing noise that intensifies as I still make more adjustments) Just watch where you step.

Bromaster: You better not fuck up.

Domenic: Here we go! Shield your eyes for the start. It should be fine after a few seconds. (Charges deathlight)

Bromaster: (Closes eyes)

Domenic: (I fire the deathlight. Then the whole room goes completely dark.) Okay you can open your eyes now

Bromaster: (opens eyes) gee...I still can't see anything with the smoke. CAUSE WHEN THERE'S SMOKE THERE'S FIRE!

Domenic: Here we go. This will look awesome. If you look closely, deathlight creates a dim, purple ray. The ray intensifies and goes magenta and red. It shifts through the whole colour spectrum over yellow blue green back to purple. Then it goes very bright. The tornado starts melting. Don't step into the molten aluminum.

Bromaster: Dude...I have no fucking clue wtf you just said to me. But whatever.

Domenic: It's draining me. And the backforce is getting stronger every second.

Bromaster: Whatever. (Sees tails flying away) I can see that yellow shit flying away.

Domenic: (flicks one switch on the control panel). Can you just say that awesome quote again?

Bromaster: WHEN THERE'S SMOKE THERE'S FIRE!

Domenic: The other awesome quote.

Bromaster: Cutting things short?

Domenic: The other other awesome quote. YOU SICK FUCK! You know what quote I mean.

Bromaster: Why? I just don't like saying that to that SICK FUCK!

Domenic: Fine! I'll do it then. TAILS YOU SICK FUCK! You gotta help me on this backforce. We gonna melt some air.

Bromaster: Okay. Cutting our oxygen?! Fuck this shit I'm out! Don't mind me. Lemme just grab myself my keys. Excuse me please.

Domenic: Do you wanna fucking live or not.

Bromaster: FUCK YEAH! AMERICA! FUCK YEAH! COMIN AGAIN TO SAVE THE MOTHIN FUCKIN DAY! AMERICA! FUCK YEAH! FREEDOM IS THE ONLY WAY! and well Germany is helping me too. And I am half Yemeni so...

Domenic: Help me push against this. (charges deathlight) GO!

Bromaster: (holds you back)

Domenic: (deathlight goes a bright blue. The ray spreads everywhere, reflecting off everything)

Tails fell down.

Domenic: FLYING WITH NO AIR PRESSURE IS HARD ISNT IT?

Bromaster: Do I have to say the puns for you? HOW'S THE FLIGHT YOU SICK FUCK?!

Domenic: (runs to where tails will land. As soon as he lands I step on him so he can't get up.)

That fox needs life alert now. XD

Tails: Well...you outmatch me. Well done.

Domenic: (flicks around on the control panel.) Time to send a beacon signal for Sonic and Amy. I bet they can't wait for answers. (fires deathlight up creating a firework like effect)

Tails: Well...you can do that...but...will you handle the stabs? (Stabs my legs)

Domenic: Where's the paralysis ray at? And the medic.

Bromaster: TAILS! AGH! YOU SICK FUCKING ASS LICKING COCK SUCKING MOTHERFUCKIN PUSSY RUBBING SKINNY ASS PIECE OF SHIT!

Bromaster: (grabs tails)

 _ **FINISH HIM!**_

Bromaster: THIS IS…..nah too used often…(RIPS OFF HEAD) GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGH! I AM GOD! (Just quoting sonic exe)

 _ **FATALITY!**_

Domenic: You fucking killed him?!

Bromaster: That little bitch stab my legs. You did not hear me curse?!

Domenic: I did. I actually wanted to hear him out, but okay he's dead now

Bromaster: or...wait a sec...look at his tails. There's 3. Not 2

Domenic: So that means…

Bromaster: Yep.

Domenic: Well that sucks.

Bromaster: Well...god damn it TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILLS!

Domenic: FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_ … _ **...**_


	4. Tails - A Dark Secret final Chapter

_**FINAL CHAPTER**_

Bromaster: I'M SO FUCKNG MAD NOW! WE HAVE BEEN TRICKED! BY THAT SICK FUCK TAILS! JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!

Domenic: I still think we should get sonic and Amy with us. We have no chance if its just the two of us

Bromaster: right. Let's go. (Goes to the front door) buddy. Let's just break it down. Tails has weak hidges.

Domenic: Yeah (flicks a switch on the deathlight and shoots) Bam. The door is gone.

Bromaster: No...I meant charge at it. Whatever

Domenic: Whatever. So. Light powered jetpack time? (flicks the switch back again)

Bromaster: No. I'm running. I'm afraid of heights. You go.

Domenic: Okay (flies off at ridiculous speed) FUCK! gotta adjust the handling

Bromaster: do you see sonic from above?

Domenic: Nah. I'll have to go farther. I'll do a quick circle. (goes around a circle)

Bromaster: Riiiiiight.

Domenic: Guess what I found...

Bromaster: What?

Domenic: Not Sonic and Amy. Bam! Sarcasm for the win. It's hopeless. I can't see a thing. I could use deathlight to find Amy. And sonic will probably be around her. I can find the direction. Deathlight is light based. So i could emit a light wave that reflects extremely well on certain colors.

Bromaster: Okay….wtf

Domenic: As a hobby programmer, I know my html colors. I'd guess Amy is a c010b9. All I have to do is emit specially shaped light waves that have the perfect opposite color. Which is 3fef46.

Bromaster: Okay.

Domenic: (flicks control panel) Pretty useful thing, isn't it? So. I will shine this in a circle. Whatever direction reflects a bright white glow, that's where Amy is. Sonic will be either where Amy is. Or where we get best results from ffff00. Cause he is a simple 0000ff. (shines deathlight slowly turning in every direction)

Bromaster: well...I'm gonna need 7 of me to search everywhere. Maybe 15.

Domenic: Nope. Cause soon enough we will have Amy pinpointed. (A white beam of light appears in the sky where I shine the deathlight) See that? That's her reflecting the neon light, confused about why she's glowing, because the laser isn't visible. Just the refracted light.

Bromaster: Why Amy? Cause her hair band? Her wristbands? Why?

Domenic: All of her! are all c010b9. And that reflects the color of this laser, which is 3fef46, perfectly. Still don't get it?

Bromaster: Nope

Domenic: Amy is bright pink. The opposite color of bright pink is neon green. Opposite colors reflect each other perfectly. So if I shine a bright pink light at a neon green object, it will be very bright compared to other objects I shine at. And if I shine a neon green light (this laser) at a bright pink object (Amy), it will be very bright compared to other things (like for instance a tree)

Bromaster: man...you are reminding of Tails.

Domenic: Combine that with some deathlight stuff you can do, I created that beacon. Exactly where Amy is. It basically creates a beacon when I shine at an object that has exactly the color of amy.

Welp better twist this up.

I saw sonic waving at us.

Bromaster: I can see sonic waving at us over there. (Points at Sonic)

Domenic: Well, we won't have to search for him then. And we know where Amy is. Perfect. (puts away deathlight)

Bromaster: yeah... I can see 50 ft away...I see a pink dot

Domenic: Well, I told you it would work

Bromaster: well...great job. Here's a five. (Tosses you a five dollar bill)

Domenic: Very fucking useful. Keep your money. I can't use dollars in Europe anyway.

Bromaster: No...takes as many fives as you want. You can exchange them to Europe currency (Throws out a pocket full of fives)

Domenic: I don't want you money

Bromaster: why? I owe you like...my life. 3 in fact

Domenic: I have worse concerns than my account balance. For instance the army of tails clones up there (points at the sky) Well, could have kept it out. (gets out deathlight again. Wildly starts setting every value on the control panel) SHIELD YOUR EYES!

Sonic: (runs to us) WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!

Domenic: Shield your eyes. And go tell amy as well. She's over there (points to Amy)

Sonic: What THE HECK IS THAT GIANT THING?!

Domenic: No time to explain. Just GO

Sonic: YOU ARE GONNA EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO ME! AFTER THIS!

Domenic: Okay! Okay!

Sonic: (goes to Amy) AMY! GET DOWN AND FACE THE GROUND (jumps at Amy)

Domenic: Get behind me

Bromaster: (right on your back)

Domenic: FIRE! (shoots deathlight)

Bromaster: (closes eye)

Domenic: (a shield of light spawns at the tip of the deathlight. First it gets brighter, then it rapidly expands, causing extreme recoil. The tails clones disintegrate as soon as they are hit by the shield)

Domenic: [insert epic narration of me flying all the way back to sonic and Amy with the recoil]

Domenic had knocked backed all the way to Sonic and Amy. He was in speed but he knew what to do.

Domenic: (I rolled and stopped myself.)

Sonic: (slightly looks up and see nothing) what...the...what...

Domenic: Hi

Bromaster: Yeah...looks weird don't it?

Sonic: (looks at us.) WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!

Bromaster: alright Mr speedster we can explain

Domenic: What should be wrong? Everything is normal

Tails: (stabs my leg)

Bromaster: AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH

Sonic: TAILS?!

Domenic: The fuck did he come from? (Flicks a switch on the control panel and shoots at it. Tails flies away from the impact)

Sonic: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHY DID I SEE MY BEST FRIEND FLYING 2000 MILES AWAY?!

Bromaster: gee...and I swear a lot.

Domenic: It was just a clone. He had three tails So. Time to explain stuff. You ask the questions and we do our best to explain

 _ **15 mins later**_

Domenic: We need to team up against tails in order to survive.

Sonic: my buddy tails turned against us? Why?

Domenic: I'd love to know.

Bromaster: look...I hate to say this Sonic...but...:'( he's been faking all that with you.

Domenic: We can ask him before we take care of him

Sonic: TAILS WOULD NEVER DO THAT! WE BEEN THROUGH EVERYTHING!

Domenic: You sure? Have you seen what he has done?

Bromaster: HE STABBED MY LEGS! HE FUCKING CARVE MY NAME ON MY CHEST! THERE A MILLION CLONES OF TAILS! THERE'S SKULLS IN THE FUCKING LAB! THAT BITCH IS A SICK FUCK!

Domenic: Yep

Sonic: (grabs me) You say one more word about Tails...

Domenic: I hate to say it, but he has every reason. He spoke only the truth

Sonic: (shakes and drops me) No...that can't be true...he's not a bad guy...I known him for so long

Domenic: Wait till you meet him. You'll be asking tails doll for a hug.

Bromaster: HE'S A FUCKING SICKO!

Domenic: Let's stay with sick fuck

Sonic: (looks down and sniffs)

Bromaster: Damn it...

Domenic: Let's get you both physically healed up. Tails hasn't invented a psychic heal gun, so you'll have to deal with your loss for now

Sonic: (clenches fist)

Bromaster: Sonic...I get that Tails is a maniac now. And I get that you're like going crazy about it. But...he killed some of your friends. He even...killed Shadow and Silver! EVEN KNUCKLES! Look...if you don't wanna go with us...then...just go...maybe that'll keep you sane...just plz...FOR GOD SAKES KILL ALL THE TAILS YOU SEE!

(And I screwed up)

Domenic: (here goes)

Sonic: (looks at me and growls) No...NO! (starts shaking and acts super angry)

Bromaster: Buddy...paralyze please?

Domenic: (paralyses sonic) First time I used that one someone other than you or Shadow.

Bromaster: Well Amy...what about you?

Amy: (shakes head) I rather...stay out of this

Bromaster: Damn...we're out of people!

Domenic: We are the only 4 sane people left on Mobius now. We need all the help we can get.

Bromaster: Buddy...we could either try to save Möbius by getting us killed or go home and forget about this shit?

Domenic: And leave Sonic and Amy to get killed? Like I'm gonna do that.

Bromaster: I don't know how much I can keep up with this...

Domenic: I don't either

Bromaster: Might as well blow up tails lab and leave.

Domenic: That would be an idea

Bromaster: What if he knew that though?! HE'LL WANT US TO….UGH! I ALWAYS THINK TOO FUCKING FAR!

Domenic: One thing is for sure. We have to do SOMETHING.

Bromaster: Well...what the fuck can we do...cause when we die we can't save the world from doom. We gonna need something really powerful...

Domenic: (lifts up deathlight) What kind of power?

Bromaster: I hope you can make it turn the settings to the max.

Domenic: What are you planning?

Bromaster: (smiles) we gonna go in world war 3 ½.

Domenic: (smiles)

Bromaster: (Pulls out 2 rays) man...I'm glad tails had these.

Domenic: And you tellin me there is never too much power? I can set it to the max? (wide grin.)

Lol.

Bromaster: Do it...blow it to the ground if you want. We're gonna charge in. We're armed really good.

We both went to the front door of Tails lab.

Domenic: So, I'm gonna turn this knob...carefully...(turns it 360 degrees) NAH! Forget being careful. We need power. Rather stand back a little.

Bromaster: (moves away)

Domenic: Stand back a little means move the fuck away (goes back 300 feet) Nah wait. 30 feet. 1 foot is 31 cm. Close your eyes

Bromaster: (closes eye)

Domenic: (shoots the deathlight. A giant ball of light shoots at the door. It completely blows up) Wow. And that was the fine tuning knob.

Bromaster: (goes to you) I should wear sun glasses. (pulls out sunglasses and put them on)

Domenic: Won't help

Bromaster: DAMN IT! (stomps on sunglasses) I PAID 10 DOLLARS FOR THESES!

Domenic: Well, this thing is WAY MORE FUCKING POWERFUL than I could have possibly imagined. Turning that fine tune knob 360 degrees is the same as turning the main power knob by the smallest the sensor can measure. And that knob is at zero!

Bromaster: Well let's go man. What are we waiting for? (Goes in)

Domenic: We are using this as a flashlight. (sets the control panel and starts constant shot. The room is filled with light)

Bromaster: nice. Now I can see. (Looks around) well nothing here

Domenic: Stand back, shield your eyes. Next room, here we come! (Charges and fires deathlight. The door explodes and deathlight returns to being an overpowered flashlight)

Bromaster: BRO! WE CAN OPEN IT YOU KNOW?

Domenic: Who fucking cares. I can tell you for sure that I don't.

Bromaster: whatever. OH I KNOW!...we can like rob the place. I CALL COMPUTER!

Domenic: I say we get rid of tails and THEN rob the place.

Bromaster: Aww...man...although how will I bring a giant super powered PC in my house?

Domenic: We got other problems.

Bromaster: Yeah okay. But...I'm thinking about taking that first. (Points at oversized ray gun that is bigger than the death light) did tails show you that?

Domenic: Yeah. It's probablyy a little more powerful, but it weighs three times as much. And death light is WAY more customizable. And I mean just LOOK at the design of deathlight. The sleek look with that AWESOME neon control panel that glows in the dark

Bromaster: Dude...I think this is a part of the deathlight. I mean...it evens say...insert noodle. XD

Domenic: (what the actual fuck! That sounded soooooooo wrong) Well, I don't think I need that for multiple reasons. It's too heavy. Its ugly as fuck. Deathlight alone is strong enough. And I bet it's a trap.

Bromaster: well you right I guess we could...(slams it to ground and breaks it)

Domenic: Yep. Make it unusable

 _ **5 mins later**_

Domenic: Next room! (charges deathlight)

Bromaster: NO! (Quickly opens door.) You are lazy.

Domenic: So what. (sees a clone) Hey look. A sick fuck clone. Hey there little hairball. Wanna hear a joke? Knock knock

Tails: Who's there?

Domenic: Putin.

Tails: Putin who? In a box?

Domenic: PUTIN YOU TO SLEEP! YEAHHHHHHH! (Charges deathlight. Before I can fire, it sparks a little)

Bromaster: (facepalms) That was just terrible.

Domenic: Why doesn't it fire goddamn it!

Bromaster: Out of juice?

Domenic: (charges again. This time the flashlight flickers and smokes) Can't be. You know tails. It won't fail at something that simple. He explained his power system to me once. (charges a third time. This time it smokes, then it makes a buzzing noise and bursts into flames) AGHHH FUCK! (drops it and steps on the flames to put them out) SHIT! now...its dark... And we cant see... And I bet that fucking clone can... SHIT!

Tails (like a real creep): I can see you...

Domenic: I fucking knew it!

Tails: Guess who's tickling your side? (Stabs Bromaster's arm).

Bromaster: AGH! DAMN MY ARM!

Domenic: Hmmmmm... Hard question. Is it maybe...Knuckles? How about...Shadow? Silver? Wait a sec. That can't be. You killed them all YOU SICK FUCK! Or one of you at least

Tails: It's me. (Stabs your arm)

Domenic: FUCK AGH! Damn IT! (holds my arm then realized something. Then searches around in my pocket) Found it!

Bromaster: What?!

Domenic: Matches. (lights a match)

Tails stares at Domenic with a creepy grin close to my face.

Allow me to do JAX from Mortal Kombat.

Tails: Why waste them? I can see you without light. (blows it out)

Bromaster: GOTCHA! (Grabs)

Domenic: That's my leg...He's got me!

Bromaster: My bad.

Domenic: Wait a sec. I got two things on me

Bromaster: SHOW YOU SELF?!

Domenic: Are you grabbing something?

Domenic: Wait a minute. HOW MANY OF YOU HAIRBALLS ARE IN HERE?!

Tails 1: One

Tails 2: Two

Tails 3: Three

Tails 4: Four

Many voices at the same: Lots of us...

Bromaster: OKAY! WE ARE SURROUNDED! WE SURRENDER!

Domenic: No we don't. We aren't surrounded

Bromaster: I DON'T WANNA GET STABBED 8 TIMES OR MORE

Domenic: There is only one clone having a laugh with a pitch bender. And using three tails. No need to overreact

Bromaster: (I felt a swift hit in my face) OW! HEY?!

Tails: My bad

Domenic: where are you?!

Tails: (on my shoulder whispers in my ear) Right here...

Bromaster: I SEE YOU YELLOW BASTARD! (Grabs) GOTCHA!

Domenic: How can you see it's pitch black in here?!

Tails: uh oh. My tails are being hold.

Bromaster: (Lifts Tails by the tails!)

Tails: You can grab my blade. (Slices my cheek)

Bromaster: (release and hold my face) FUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHKKKKK! (grabs and throw him at the wall. As I threw him, his tails hit Dom's face.) MOTHERFUCKER! MY FAAAACCCCE!

Domenic: Ow! Thanks for the fur to my face!

Bromaster: LOOK AT MY FACE! HE FUCKING CUT IT. DAMN IT!

Domenic: At least he hit me hard. Hope he smashed his skull on my shoulder. Serves the fucker right

Bromaster: I threw that fucker really hard

Tails: But not hard enough.

Bromaster: Pause on that. That was not appropriate to say Tails.

Tails: Right...sorry.

Domenic: Hey, it's no use. We know you have a vocodex with you. No need to mess with us. The pitchbend was obvious. And I work with audio a lot, so you bet I know.

Bromaster: Hey...I wanna see now. Let us see who we're facing with?

Tails: Two of us

Bromaster: At least give us a match please? You're not creepy if we can't see you.

Tails: But that's exactly why we won't give you any matches. To make the horror real. (pulls knife)

Bromaster: BORING! I SEEN HALLOWEEN A MILLION TIMES. But Michael Myers is like 4 times scarier. Am I right Domenic?

Domenic: Yeah...why you bringing serial killers here? Huh? (Tails 2 gives me a lighter)

Bromaster: (whispers) What is it Domenic? I hear you?

Domenic: (whispers) I got a lighter. From the furball. Or at least one of them. I can't tell the difference. (lights it. As soon as we can see, tails 2 punches tails 1)

Bromaster: WHAT?!

Domenic: Bitch fight! Bitch fight! Bitch fight!

Tails 1: I just KNEW something was wrong about you

Tails 2: Looks like I'll have to silence you before you get the whole army at me

Tails 1: (pulls knife) We'll see about that

Tails 2: I hope we do! (pulls knife)

Domenic: (my lighter runs out of fuel)

Bromaster: (whispered to you) what the hell is happening?

Domenic: (whispers back): I don't fucking know I'm not an owl.

Bromaster: Owls don't talk.

Domenic: Then that's more proof that I'm not an owl.

Bromaster: but my money is on the one Tails who said the last words. GO TAILS 2!

Tails 2: Which one do you mean? We only differ in serial numbers

Domenic: (dodges a stab from tails 1)

Bromaster: you're the one I'm cheering for

Tails 2: Good choice

Tails 1: YOU'RE GONNA DIE FROM MY BLADE

Tails 2: (backflips over tails 1 and cuts his back)

Bromaster: WHO WON?!

Tails 1: THERE IS NO WINNER!

Tails 2: I see that differently (breaks tails 1's neck)

Bromaster: I heard a snap. Who won?!

Tails 2: Me

Bromaster: name plz. Or turn on the light so I see.

Tails 2: The real tails took out all the lights cause he said we wouldn't need them. I can tell you my name. It's TCN45DL10058264F17B90T41L5. Let me fix up the noodle for you

Bromaster: It's called Deathlight and WTF I must be crazy. Why are you helping us?

Bromaster: Look. For real...I'll call you T.

TCN45DL10058264F17B90T41L5: The real tails treats us like shit. I began resisting. And then you caught my eye.

TCN45DL10058264F17B90T41L5: Oh, and here's the...deathlight... If you want to call it that

Bromaster: DOMENIC! WE GOT A FUCKING TAILS CLONE ON OUR SIDE!

Domenic: Pretty cool if you ask me.

T: Alright...If you wanna find the real Tails. Follow me.

Domenic: Wait a sec. I have one question.

T: Ask away.

Domenic: Would you mind if I just call you tails, cause you remind me of how he used to be

T: Well...if you wanna call me Tails...sure

Domenic: Okay. Thanks

Tails: So...let's find the real creep and put him down.

Domenic: I agree.

Domenic: (starts working at the control panel)

Bromaster: Tails...you should replace the real tails.

Domenic: Yeah. And get an extra tail cut off. So that you fit in

Bromaster: NO WAIT! MORE TAILS = MORE POWER! You can fly longer and higher.

Domenic: Although I could get used to three tails. Stay as you are.

Bromaster: Well I was gonna rob the place...

Domenic: Hey, and I told you! Someone in this place still has a heart. At first I thought it was the real tails who could be cured, but this also counts. I goddamn told you

Bromaster: HELL NAW! I wanted the medic gun and the PC. Look at my face and arm.

Domenic: Right, I forgot. (shoots you with medic gun)

Bromaster: Bro. Don't forget you.

Domenic: (shoots myself)

Bromaster: Okay. Let's kick ass.

Domenic: Oh tails, one more thing. The real tails, just call him a sick fuck.

We found tails. In a chair.

Domenic: TAILS YOU SICK FUCK! (whispers) not you. You're cool.

Real Tails: So...you 3 came huh? Excellent work. A clone of my creation has turned on me as well

Domenic: Serves you right! And do us the favor of not calling him a clone. He could easily substitute you! And I would NOT at ALL mind.

Real Tails: None less than TCN45DL10058264F17B90T41L5. I thought so. Your serial number is pretty well known.

Bromaster: Okay...the name is so confusing. How do you remember that?!

Domenic: It gets to your head if you hear it 20 times a day

A clone rushes in: NEWS ABOUT TCN45DL10058264F17B90T41L5…

The Real Tails: THAT CAME A LITTLE FUCKING LATE DIDN'T IT?!

Bromaster: Okay TO EVERY Tails. We can easily not kill you then and lock you up forever or we can kill you if you don't wanna give up

Domenic: (pulls out deathlight) And we mean it.

Tails: Live or Die Master!

Domenic: Don't call that sick fuck your master. He isn't worth it.

Tails: true.

Domenic: (shows him the control panel of deathlight) can you verify this won't blow up on us?

Bromaster: Tails...you gonna call off your army and surrender.

Domenic: He won't anyway

Real Tails: let's fight. Hand to hand combat. To be fair. (Throws knife away)

Bromaster: Oh...really?

Domenic: Not this time. It's time to pay back. And we start with unfair battles.(The clones rushed at me. I then charged deathlight and began fighting them off.)

PUT ON THE AWESOME FIGHTING MUSIC!

 _ **Clubstep was playing**_.

I said fighting music but whatever.

Bromaster: Let's go. Me and you!

Real Tails: (swipe tails to trip me)

Domenic: (to tails) take this. Fire it if something goes wrong. I wanna punch that guy one in the face.

Bromaster: (jumps up)

Real tails: (gets up)

(gonna just call every Tails Tails now. Well just the real tails Tails now. I'm lazy. XD)

Domenic: Stay the FUCK on that floor (charges at him with a punch)

Tails: (dodges) give it your best shot

Domenic: You bet I will

Bromaster: WE will

Domenic: Yeah. We have the benefit of a team. Cause we didn't kill our friends

Tails: Oh...that's sad...I'll kill you all when I'm done.

Domenic: Not if we're done first! (frontal punch)

Tails: (dodges and low kicked you)

Bromaster: don't fuck with us. (left punch right punch. left Kick)

Tails: (blocks kombo) K-K-K-K-K-K-KOMBO BREAKA!

Domenic: You're going down.

Tails: nope. I'm going up. (Uses his tails to fly in the air)

Domenic: TAILS NOW!

Tails (T): Cover your eyes man

Bromaster: (CLOSES EYES)

Domenic: (closes eyes)

Tails shoots the deathlight. It shoots out a read beam of light. It hits the real tails and he falls to the ground with burns.

Domenic: (steps) on him so he can't get up

Bromaster: well not so tough anymore

Domenic: Any last words?

Real Tails: ugh... all my tails army...ARE FIRED!

The rest of the Tails clone groaned.

One of the Tails: AW MAN! I WAS GONNA GET PAID TODAY! DO I STILL GET PAID?!

Other Tails: I was paid already. Sad life for you.

Domenic: Anything else?

Real Tails: Make sure you clean up the place...And by the way...I just want to say that...

Domenic: That what?

Real Tails: Say that you're a fucking nerd. Yep. That's right...I said it

Domenic: Is that all?

Bromaster: WTF?! SHUT UP! NERDS ARE COOLS! THEY ARE SMART!

Domenic: That's really the worst you can do?

Real Tails: (pulls out knife and cuts your face) see you in hell

Domenic: Right. THATS IT! Tails, can you pass me that real quick?

Tails (T): (Gives it to you)

Domenic: Tails, you are a FUCKING. SICK. FUUUUUUCK! (Throws him at the wall. He lands with a bad nosebleed. Flicks a switch on the control panel)

Shao Kahn: _**FINISH HIM!**_

Domenic: (stands on him with a lot of pressure on my foot) May the world never have to face you again, you fucking hairball. GO TO HELL! (shoots him with deathlight. The light is bright green. Once it fades, Tails is gone)

Shao Kahn: _**Fatality**_.

Domenic: (falls to the floor) what have I done... I killed him...

Bromaster: It's okay bro...(pats on back). We got a new tails. He's even stronger. So what about the army of clones?

Domenic: ...

Bromaster: Bro...look...We got a new Tails... I know we had some fun times with Tails...and we never expected this to happen.

Tails: (pats on backs) I'm sorry for this

Tails: Let's go Domenic. We got some friends to revive

Domenic: Okay...

And everything became the same after that.

 _ **The end**_

 _ **Bonus**_

After a week later,

Me = Bromaster

Domenic: (was holding a bat) Tails Have you seen Brandon? I just got back from playing a bit.

Tails: No haven't seen him.

Domenic: oh well. Guess he is o-

Me: (scares Domenic from behind) BAAAGH!

Domenic: (blindly hits from behind) SHIT WHAT DID I HIT!

Domenic saw me on the floor bleeding.

Domenic: AGH! I hate bats now!

Rouge: What?

Domenic: No I mean baseball bats.

Rouge: Oh.

Tails: (sigh and shoots me with medic)

Me: (groans and gets up) what a fucking hit!

Domenic: Hey you scared the fuck outta me.

Me: whatever man. (walks out)

Domenic: Guess we should...end it here. Bye everyone thanks for reading.

 _ **END!**_


End file.
